One of the most interesting trends in recent years in the textiles field has been the imparting of sensory capabilities to fibers or yarns or the end products made from them. By this is meant that the materials are finished with predominantly cosmetic active components which are released during wear and then develop effects on the skin. For example, ladies' stockings are finished with encapsulated menthol in order to impart a feeling of freshness, even after prolonged standing, or diapers are coated with aloe vera to prevent irritation of the skin. Now, however, there is a basic interest in finishing textiles with active components which modify the immediate sensory impression of the skin, i.e. for example impart a pleasant smoothness or moisture. A sufficient number of suitable substances, namely typical oil components, are known for this purpose from the cosmetics field and, by intelligent mixing, for example on the lines of a so-called spreading cascade, are capable of satisfying these requirements, even over a prolonged period. However, the problem lies not so much in the choice of suitable active components, where the expert can be guided by his/her experiences in the cosmetics field, as in the permanent application of these compounds from aqueous emulsions or dispersions which is not an easy task. Although the compounds in question can also be used in encapsulated form and the microcapsules can be anchored between the fibers, this method is still comparatively expensive.
Accordingly, the problem addressed by the present invention was to provide new textile finishing preparations with which active components with sensory effects activated by the heat of the skin or by application of heat, for example during ironing or in the dryer, could be applied to fibers, yarns or textile materials made from them in a technically simple and durable manner.